


1 romance..................................        ....... mto romantico

by Aoba_Sera



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, pq deus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_Sera/pseuds/Aoba_Sera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz dança ate o chao e arrasta aobbbbbb para comprar roupas legais................................................................................... t amo nozi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 romance..................................        ....... mto romantico

n tinham lojas d cosplay na alemanha, pelo o que noiz sabia . isso era uma coisa mto ruim e irritante, mas ele tinha q lidar com isso infelizmente . nozi planejou a coisa toda e dps de oito longos meses, ele estava pronto para entrar em ação . ele comprou 2 passagens de avião, uma pra si mesmo e a outra pro viado azul, para o japão, lugar de varios otaku virgem e anime e a cantora kyary pamiu... mto excitante memso. acordando de manhã e chutando o aob na cara para acordá-lo também - ele n entendeu porra nenhuma - "oq caralhos vc tá dizendo um avião oq????@ não nós n podemos viajar agora noiz eu tenho q trabalhar daqui umas horas eu"

assim q aoba foi amarrado no assento do carro do noiz, ele deu partida e saiu da vaga... n tinha vaga na vdd, n tinha garagem, noiz estacionou o carro dentro de casa mais cedo e entrou gentilmente pela parede da sala e qdo saiu uns pedaços de concreto cairam td no chão... ok.

noiz dirige verticalmente pelo ar e voa pro aeporto instantaneamente, ele nunca pilotou um carro antes, é uma experiencia mto magica mesmo. aobb grita bastante e começa a dansa de uma maneira assustada.

noiz chega no aeroporto AO MENOS. estamos aqui.

noiz.

ele pega o aobzabboppa e enfia ele no bolso pra ficar bem seguro.

n vamos ver mais aoba no resto da história

ele morreu

bjoaaaaaoba

 

noiz pega a passagem e entrega pra mulher do aerotporto e vai pro aviao, ninguem se importa com os detalhes.

opa

o detector de metal

como vc vai passar ai noiz? vc tem todas essas coisas metalicas no seu corpo.......................

noiz da 300 risadas da pergunta do narrador, tb assustando umas pessoas perto dele

ele sabe mto bem oq esta fazendo. assim que ele se aproxima do detector de metal, o moço pede para ele passar e verificar . ACHO Q NÃO HEIN!!!!!

NOIZZZZZ ABRE UMA SESSÃO DE RHYME , NINGUEM PODE DERROTÁ-LO KKKKKKK!!!! ELE MANDA TODOS DO AEROPORTO PARA O INFERNO E FECHA A PARTIDA....... ASSIM Q ELE LIDA COM TODOS OS PROBLEMAS HJ EM DIA. ne

 

 

assim q ele chega no jp (???????), pega um taxi pra tokio e vai pro shOOPING q tem uma loja bem grande de cosplay. meu deus. noiz se acalma respira findo.

ele para na frente da loja

é isso

é a loja d COSPLAU NOIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

assim q ele entra na loja ele geme bem alto, Q TESÃO. ele esta

dentro da loja d vocaloisd

HATUSNE MIKU MINHA IDOLA, o noiz geme mais e esfega os mamilos

ele começa a dançar igual um pai branco no meio do churrasco wesley safadaom, e vai pra sessão de volcaoid é obvio

ai meu deus, quantas roupas, quantos memes! noiz sorri pra krl e chora de felicidade. é isso ai noiz, me mostre como vc dança!

 

Ele pega umas 409520580 roupas d cosplay, a maioria é tudo repetido, e umas 300000000 perucas pra ele ficar bem lindo, mas ele n pega nenhuma calça. sim ele não usa calças, ele está dentro da loja só de cueca mas isso é normal no japão pq é um pais mto estranho. noiz coloca tudo no balcão e diz:

 

"moça EU QUERO COMPRAR TUDO ISSO PFV EU SO RICO"

"mmmmm acho q vc n pode sr"

“こんにちは?!!!!!!! ! wow ok"

 

noiz senta no chão e começa a chorar de tristeza...... ele esta mt bolado, td oq ele queria era ser um vocaloidd e agora os chinesses coreanos dizem q ele n pode... ele nem tem mais força pra joga todo mundo no rhyme... noiz n tem mais força pra nada ele deita no chao e abraça as pernas ele esta mto triste meso

nao fica assim noiz vai ficar tudo bem, AOBA ESTA AQUI

noiz levanta do chao e anda ate os vestuarios femininos achando q é a saida... entao jogam ele no estacionamento do shoppig pq ele é um pervertildo,,, 

 

 

AOB sai do bolso dele e diz "esta tudo bem noizz, u did well"

noiz tira o aboa do bolso e olha nos olhos dele ainda chorando... os olhos dele sao tao grandes e anime

"vc pode fazer memes na alemanha, my fried, n se preocupe...." aob er t apoia o dedo na boca do noiz "td be,, td bem... sao apenas memes agora, eu, vc e memes"

noiz chora bastante no estacionamento . ele está muito feliz . logo tudo se tornara um meme, aobama o mostrou a luz...

ele pega o aoba e engole ele, obrigado, aob.

**Author's Note:**

> bob esponja calça quadrada


End file.
